Quiet Night
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: On a quiet night, Sakura sits on her rooftop and thinks of her true love... Inspired by the song Quiet Night from the anime Gundam Seed. Enjoy! Summary sucks but bare with me. Pweeze?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another story written by me, your favorite happy-go-lucky authoress and hopless romantic. This is my very first Sakura and Sasuke fic.

DISCLAIMER: The song Quiet Night and Naruto do not belong to me.

Quiet Night

It was a beautiful night in Konoha. So, Sakura decided to sit on her rooftop with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around them. Her emerald colored eyes looked down reflecting her deep sadness that she felt despite how happy she tries to be. Sakura's heart ached terribly and she knew that it will never stop until her Sasuke returned to her. Even now, she silently wished that he was sitting there beside her holding her close.

However, she promised herself that no matter what, she will continue to wait for him to return. Although they did no succeed in bringing him back themselves, Sakura knew that she just got to have faith. She felt the wind blow her bubblegum colored hair still worn short and pale skin. She smiled at the thought and again looked up at the sky.

"Sasuke..." Sakura says with a sigh as the wind picked up and then stilled.

The pink haired girl began swaying back and forth humming. The song described her and Sasuke perfectly. She began singing to herself unaware that someone watched from the shadows nearby undetected.

_~In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made~_

Sakura smiles and closes her eyes as she continued to sing, letting the melody and the words take her away.

~_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though you're not here with me_

_I dream of the day we meet again._

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you no matter where you go._

_And dream of me_

_For will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_Into the quiet night.~_

Suddenly, she stood to her feet and stood tall as she continued singing these words hoping that maybe, if Sasuke was nearby then he could hear her words. The pink haired shinobi folded both hands against her heart as she thought of her beloved missing-nin.

~_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made._

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though you're not here with me_

_I dream of the day we meet again._

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you no matter where you go._

_And dream of me_

_For there will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_Into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night_

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you no matter where you go._

_And dream of me_

_For there will be_

_Follow the stars_

_Into the quiet night..._

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you no matter where you go._

_And dream of me_

_For there will be_

_Follow the stars_

_Into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night..._

_Into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night..._

_Into the quiet night~_

Opening her eyes and feeling the wind pick up to caress her skin once more then stop, Sakura smiled that secret smile of hers though she knew that it was hopeless. However, it never hurt one to dream. A little happier then she started, Sakura went inside.

_~_

Just in the shadows, a familiar raven haired shinobi continued to watch the pink haired shinobi in silence until she disappeared inside of her own home. Turning, he headed back to Orochimaru. However, he wore a small smile thinking of the familiar pink haired shinobi who, despite everything, still loved him. Although he knew that he probably could not keep it, he promised to return to the green eyed girl no matter what.

Just as he come, Sasuke left Konoha leaving no trace of his prescence.


End file.
